Fixing the Regrets
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: There are many time traveling stories, but have you read one where it's Chi-Chi this time doing the traveling? The day she dies is the same day her soul is taken to the past where she can finally be the woman she regrets not being. Join her as this time she has a bigger role in saving Earth than last time and makes changes for a better future.


**Summery:** There are many time traveling stories, but have you read one where it's Chi-Chi this time doing the traveling? The day she dies is the same day her soul is taken to the past where she can finally be the woman she regrets not being. Join her as this time she has a bigger role in saving Earth than last time and makes changes for a better future.

**Disclaimer: Not an owner of DBZ**

* * *

**Chapter I:** First Step is trust

The sound of soft snores was the first sign that something was different from before. Second, was the lack of pain she has dealt with for the past year. Finally, was the sound of crickets she hasn't heard since she was home over two months ago.

The dark-haired woman slowly opened her eyes taking the scene. The walls were a cream color even in the dark she could tell. On the right side of the room a mahogany door slightly ajar, a couple of feet away by the wall double doors the same color, then another door. On the left side of the room a large window with violet curtains, two feet away on the opposite side of the room was a dresser on top a mirror.

Sitting up she looked at the mirror and held in a very needed gasp. There on the mirror was a young lady no older than seventeen or even eighteen. She had creamy skin, large dark eyes, long black hair, and a flush appearance. Biting her lip she slowly raised her hand observing the soft young appendix.

This room is hers and this lady was or is her from long ago. She turned her head covering her mouth to see her husband-broad, but lanky, hair black and wild as ever, lightly tanned, and younger than usual. This was just a cruel nightmare.

Raising herself up she carefully got away from the bed and walked away from the room. In only her pale pink nightgown she stepped into the cool hallway. Everything looked just like it did-before her youngest was born. Ten feet away was a white door with a little knitted blue bootie on the door. Gently opening it the young woman appeared inside taking in the room full of stuffed animals and even a few books. There was also a yellow and blue crib with a few more stuffed animals along with a newborn. Her newborn.

Stepping towards her baby she saw him tucked and snoozing similar to his daddy. Clutching the bars she kneeled on the carpeted floor.

*Memory*

_On a hospital she laid old, sick, and frail on her last moments. It was time and she could wait no more. She said her goodbyes to almost everyone._

"_Grandma don't leave," her precious granddaughter cried leaning on her husband for support "You can't leave without meeting your great-grandchild,"_

_Sighing the older woman said "I can't but remember to tell that child I love him or her wherever I'll be," closing her eyes trying to block the wails from her family "Please tell your father that I love him son," Both her sons sniffled._

"_I love you too," Her eyes opened to see her loving husband. He rushed to her side taking her hands in his. He did age, but still looked the same "Don't leave," his eyes full of tears and bloodshot "I'll stay-I won't leave anymore. Just don't leave,"_

"_It's not possible anymore. Don't cry we'll all see each other again," her breathing slowed._

"_No please," it was a plea from whom she could no longer tell. She wished she could say more... _

_To ask for forgiveness of all those times she regrets causing them to be something they're not.  
It was too late. Her heart stopped and the heart monitor dropped to a dead line._

*End*

"Let this not be a cruel nightmare," she whispered. Her son was starting to stir. Instincts told her to pick him up and that's what she did. He opened his big onyx eyes letting out a giggle and yawn. Cooing she brought him closer rubbing their faces together. Unaware, of her husband awake and standing by the door in his boxers and shirt she promised "I'll always love you and I promise that your future will be better," feeling a presence she turned around to see her husband.  
The young man awoke to see his wife gone. Sensing her energy he followed it to their newborns room. He's concerned. She just only gave him a baby boy a few days ago and should still be resting. He heard her promise to their baby and wondered why she spoke as if she knew what is in stored for the upcoming years.

Sensing someone she turned around to see her husband giving a lopsided smile. Oh how she missed him and the innocence. She gave a grin of her own and with the baby still in her arms beckoned him to come. Complying, he came over and hovering his head over her shoulder to watch their child who simply moved his hands in fascination. They watched silently for a few moments, just watching the newborn before he started fussing. Knowing what he needed she sat on the rocking chair by the corner of the room.

He watched her feed their child in fascination before sitting Indian style on the carpet "Is it really okay for you to be out of bed now?" she has been very weak for the past few days since giving birth. Her expression revealed confusion which caused him to become confused too. His wife seemed lost for words for a moment trying to gather her thoughts.

"What day is it?" She needed a hint. Her only clue was that their eldest son is a newborn meaning her younger boy won't be born until twelve years from now.

He tapped his chin for a moment gathering his thoughts then replied "Well your dad is coming today…Tuesday," She knew the day instantly. It was one of her most precious memories. A memory she never wants to forget and smiled at her son knowing he along with her dad and husband will get to know his name.

Hearing her hum he watched her trying to find a trace of something that could give him a clue about what she was thinking. His face was an open book revealing curiosity and knowing what she was going to do next was a little unfair, but she needed some time to gather her own thoughts "Hon why don't you get us something to eat and I'll make us a delicious breakfast?" His curiosity washed away as soon as food is brought up. Eagerness made up front and he quickly dashed out the room and most likely out the window instead of the door.

He was in their baby's room. She was in the kitchen preparing them an early meal for them. Her thoughts circled on what has and will happen. There are many possible outcomes and she needed to choose wisely on how to approach them. As long as she didn't approach the wrong person or if someone else commented to the wrong person it could end in disaster. Positive, in some things she knew she needed to approach them to her husband without causing anyone to believe she was loony.

Hearing the ding on the stove she carefully set the table already knowing how her husband needs to eat. Something told her he'll need his energy more often than before and she will too. Placing the large baked fish cut into smaller pieces she called for her husband to come down and eat. Running down he was quick to sit on a seat rubbing his hands together and lick his lips.

Giggling at him she shook her head "Is the baby asleep?" he glanced at her as he reached for a bowl of steamed rice and nodded. At an incredible speed he finished half his rice while speaking with his mouth full "I never knew babies could sleep for so much time," usually she would have scolded him and maybe even hit him with the pan. This time she took a handkerchief and wiped his lips from the rice "Swallow before speaking. You're spitting out food instead of eating it," she grinned then started eating her share at a normal pace.

Shocked at her as she usually yelled at him for talking with his mouth full, swallowed his food and picked up some fish with his fingers while his other hand ate rice with chopsticks. Wincing at him she could feel her hand twitch to smack his hand, but resisted and instead finished her meal a bit faster than usual. By the time she looked at him again he was leaning back with his belly full and sleepily saying "That sure was delicious," his eyes closed and he snapped them open when she patted his full belly "You sure have some work to do if you want to get rid of that full belly of yours," was she saying what he thought? She was letting him train without yelling at him or compromising.

"Make sure to get home before dad," She turned around to start washing the dishes with a hidden smile. Unexpectedly, she felt warm lips on her cheek and a quick "Thank you," before he left. Her heart thumped and her face warmed up at his display. Continuing to clean and scrub she felt a smile tug on her face maybe this is for the better. Her husband needed her just as she needed him.

Two hours passed and she sat feeding her boy again while she thought about his future. He obviously enjoyed learning and she still did want him to study, but he didn't need to overdo it besides he easily picked up on things. Her boy didn't truly enjoy fighting and didn't want to take part in it until he finally witnesses the dangers lurking with no savior. If she home-schooled him then perhaps she could go to his own pace while letting him or at least attempt to bring him into training. He's a bright boy who will one day follow in his father's footsteps as a savior, earn his degrees in the science field, become a college professor at a young age, get married, and have a daughter. She felt like crying remembering how much they struggled when his father left and how he had to grow up faster in order for his younger brother to have a bright future too. Sniffling she set him on the bed as he went to sleep.

"Why are you crying?" Hearing his voice she quickly dried her tears before responding "I was just thinking about his future. That's all,"

(This is where Chichi's pov will start)

"It'll be great Chichi just you see," My handsome husband assured me nuzzling his face with mine. I nodded wiping the last few tears away knowing he's right as long as I'm living I'll make sure nothing horrible like before happens.

"He's so cute," I cooed to our sleeping newborn.

"Gosh look at how tiny he is," Before I was a little annoyed with his remark, but now I just wanted to laugh. Chuckling I said "Of course he's a baby silly,"

Hearing the familiar heavy footsteps I turned to see "Dad," I hugged him. Goku must have let him in while I was feeding the baby.

"Uh…Don't you think it's time you give the boy a name?" He asked nervously. Goku must have told him we didn't name him yet. It seemed so familiar yet different from before.

"Hm," Goku glanced over in wonder.

"I've thought of one," I grinned letting them sink it in.

"Oh I didn't know you picked already," He looked so disappointed. Goku looked interested as what our sons name will be.

"Yes…Einstein," I bluffed.

They were so taken back by the name they questioned right away. Now saying it I realize how ridiculous it was to even pick out that name for one of our special boys. When they asked if I'm kidding I let out a giggle "Well of course I am,"

"Then what will his name be?" Dad asked. I better tell him before he gets that list out.

"Gohan Oxford Son," As soon as I said it he woke up laughing "Aw he likes his new name. Don't you Gohan," He laughed again even when I picked him up. Handing our boy over his father I saw him smile at the name.

"Wow Chichi Gohan would've been so honored just like I am," Dad sniffled.

Goku cooed at our son "Is that what you want to be called? Yes Gohan," He gave baby noises making Gohan laugh more. He really does love his grandfather, I wonder if he is watching over us now?

(Three years later)

Time passed and each day I grew stronger alongside of Goku. He's shocked at first that I asked him to train me, but happily obliged. I admit there were times when I wanted to just quit, but the thought of our family weak against our bitter enemies encouraged me to keep going. My training GI had to change and I followed his instructions; we went to Kami and he seemed surprised and even suspicious, but could tell the world wasn't ready to hear of what I had to say.

My new GI was violet similar to Goku's style only the shirt fell to my hips, my slash was pink, my boots were pink, the wrist bands were pink, and the under shirt was you guessed it pink. My hair was back to being in a ponytail and sometimes I had it in a bun with my bangs out. The weights were like Goku's that total 240, but mine weighed less. My boots weighed each fifty pounds and the bands weighed each ten pounds; Kami even decided to have my wedding band gain weight of at least five pounds and to even that out I wore a bracelet that belonged to my mother.

Gohan had started to study as he quickly took interest in his studies. I kept thinking that I could hold off his training, but I knew he would have to start soon even if it's for a bit. Sometimes, when I and Goku train and Gohan are outside reading or doing work he would stare at him and I knew he wanted to speak to me about training our son. It was hard though thinking you can keep him protected all his life when you know that's not true. One day he will surpassed me and be equal or closes to the strength to his father.

Speaking of Goku, he has become stronger I could tell that much; he's taught me to read ki already. Though, I worry if he will be strong enough to defeat his brother in a year's time and not to mention Piccolo who I refuse to have Gohan be alone in the wilderness. That crosses the line and is one of the reasons why he couldn't sleep peacefully after coming home. He was a terrified child and didn't like being alone; he proved that when Garlic Jr. took him a few months back. I was able to witness first hand how strong our child was at awe at what Goku told me before that he could one day be a great fighter.

I sighed as once again as I saw Goku staring at our son in the middle of our match. He does pay more attention to our sparring since he started noticing I could keep up with him…in speed. My strength still wasn't like his and I expected this. I cocked my head to the side thinking I could use this to my advantage, I thought grinning. Leaping into the air I cupped my hands bringing energy to it forming a violet sphere while keeping my eyes at Goku who finally sensed I was planning an attack. He grinned crouching low and forming his favorite move.

The sphere grew to the size of a dragon ball and with neon purple sparkling like a pulse around the orb "Violet Aura," I called the attack and only two seconds later did Goku follow suit. Our attacks hit each other or that's what Goku thought when he saw the orb being absorbed by his kamehameha. What he didn't know is that the Violet Aura I have practiced on longer and made it different; this attack was able to split and that's what it did. The only problem with the attack is part of the energy I put in the attack had to split.

Goku grinned when he thought my attack failed, but rose in eyebrow when he saw me smiling at the sky. At the last second he sensed the survived sphere hit him from the back of his knee. Hissing in pain he kneeled giving me a chance to come down and give him a good old fashion soccer kick and a hard elbow strike sending him crashing to the ground. Speeding towards him I slammed my body to his trapping him to the ground "I win," I grinned.

He seemed shocked, but chuckled at me wrapping his arms around me. I felt myself relax into his embrace. Before, he would only show this side when he's worried or we haven't seen one another in a while; like when he came back from the dead. I frowned hoping this time he stays alive and will be able to be here for Gohan more and Goten's birth.

"Mommy," Gohan called out "Daddy guess what?" he ran to us. I sat up on Goku's stomach holding my arms out for Gohan to jump over.

"What?" Both Goku and I asked at the same time. Goku placed his arms behind his head while smiling up at us.

He smiled with his tail wagging happily "I finished all my homework for today and the rest of the week," he said gleefully.

"That's great Gohan and you know what? For being such a smart boy I'm making your favorite cookies: Chocolate M&M's and rainbow Skittles," That caused both of my boys to light up "And tomorrow we're going to Orange City for some family time," Gohan jumped wrapping his arms around me.

"Can we go to the park?" He asked with pouty lips. I nodded and he jumped again running around the field while clapping.

I chuckled at our boy knowing he'll soon be engaging in training with us "You know Goku I think Gohan's ready to be a fighter like his daddy," Goku looked at me with a wide smile forming "But remember he's still young so everything has to be easy on him and little by little he'll move up and no weights until I say he's ready,"

"Thanks Chi. Wow our little boy's going to learn how to fight," He sat up with me still securely in his lap facing him "I know he'll be strong I mean did you see how he defeated Garlic Jr.?" He boasted at our son's glory "Should we teach him the Kamehameha first or one of your aura spheres? Should he learn to fly right away or teach him to read Ki first?"

"Goku take a deep breath," I giggled at him. After he did what I wanted I continued "I was thinking he takes half an hour with me then half an hour with you and a complete hour with us at least three days of the week until he wants to increase the time and days. Also, I wanted to ask if he could learn to train with your power pole. Along with martial arts and that jazz we should teach him other techniques like the pole, swordsmanship, and archery,"

"That's a great idea," He grinned "I'll teach him how to use the power pole and you can do the swordsmanship and archery stuff. I'm sure he'll get the hang of it in no time,"

..

Last night, after I baked over a hundred and fifty cookies we talked to Gohan about having him train and he seemed a little scared and reluctant. Miraculously, I was the one who convinced him by saying we'd be by his side and would make sure that we'd never go hard on him. He agreed to try it out curious to see what it be like being the son of the world's strongest man and woman.

Now, the three of us were going to Orange City. Goku and I still wore our usual clothing and Gohan changed into his usual black boots, black baggy pants, red long sleeve, and a black over shirt. He had his hat on with the four star dragonball which still matched his adorable outfit. I wonder how he'll look with his hat and the new training GI that I was working on.

The three of us sat on Nimbus flying around the city. We stopped by a couple of shops, a cute coffee and pasty shop for lunch. I bought myself a lot; I admit that shopping was always a personal favorite of mine, Gohan some new clothes and I managed to get Goku a couple new outfits. By twelve thirty we stopped by a park where you're allowed to feed the little ducks and fishes. Gohan ran over to the playground while Goku and I sat on the grass underneath some shade staring at our son peacefully. We never got to do this and it was fun knowing that changes can really happen.

I leaned onto Goku peacefully while opening a basket containing cookies I was able to save yesterday. He happily munched on the oversize one while I ate at the regular sized ones I made. We saw Gohan happily playing by himself; sliding down a slide, walking across a tube, and swinging on the monkey bars. There were a couple of other children, but they played at the swings.

"We should go out more often," I murmured. Goku hummed in agreement munching on his fifth cookie while tightening his hold on my waist. It was peaceful; the sun shines, the wind blew a small breeze, and we were in our happy bubble; that was until we heard kids yelling. Opening my eyes I saw the two boys by the swings arguing with a small girl around Gohan's age. She had long black hair styles in curly pigtails, large blue eyes, and I knew exactly who she was.

I was about to stand when Goku grabbed my hand hushing me "Look," He motioned to Gohan who stopped playing by himself and went over to the three kids. With our enhanced hearing we heard every word:

Kid one: Go away there are no girls allowed

Kid Two: Yeah

Girl: This is a public park and I want to play

Kid one: Well there is no room for babies

Gohan: Stop being mean to her

Kid one: She's a girl

Kid two: Yeah

Girl: Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything.

I could see her starting to tear up and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

Kid One: Yes it does. You have cooties

Kid Two: Yeah

Gohan went closer to the girl and grabbed her hand causing the boys to scream at him.

Kid one: You have cooties now

Gohan: Cooties don't exist.

Kid Two: Yeah

Kid One: Stupid don't agree with him

Kid Two: Okay!

The two kids ran away yelling cooties. I could see Gohan speaking to her while holding her hand "Hi I'm Gohan," He gave her the signature smile. She blushed and told him her name "I'm Videl," I knew it.

The two blushed and went over to the swings. Gohan offered to push her first and she happily did. I smiled the time causing Goku to ask what I was thinking about "Just remembering when we were kids," I giggled at him. He smiled thinking about it too and laughs remembering our first date and how much we enjoyed our sparring.

Gohan and Videl stopped playing by the swings before running to us "Mommy and Daddy this is my friend Videl," Videl blushed and bowed. She was so adorable wearing a pink dress with black tights and pink sneakers.

"Hi Videl," We said in union. I reached into the basket taking out a couple of cookies "Would you two like some cookies?" Their eyes brightened and thanked me before running over to the ducks and their ducklings. What a perfect day. What could ruin this day?

"You are a failure in life," A woman told a man with an afro. They walked together and with a distance as they passed by us. I knew the afro man but not the woman.

"Gee thanks," He told her sarcastically.

She huffed at him flipping her hair before stopping a few feet from my son and Videl. "Let's just hope she starts acting like a lady," The woman spat out "its bad enough she likes martial arts," Wow she is a total-

"And what's wrong with her taking after her old man?" He yelled.

"The fact that she is a girl not a boy," She screamed back.

Videl and Gohan noticed them and inched back. Videl hid behind Gohan whispering "That's my mom and daddy," he looked taken back at the arguing couple. I guess with me relaxing more and controlling my anger he hasn't witness this. I frowned at this. Were we this bad back then and if we were did Gohan feel as scared as she was currently?

"Videl we're going home," Her mother spat. Videl slowly came out from hiding "Hurry up!" She ran to Hercule hopping onto his arms "Let's go," they walked away. Videl waved at Gohan who frowned at her sadden face. "Oh stop with the crying," Okay that's it.

I stood and ran to the woman with my hands on my hips "What is your problem?" I hissed. Goku went to Gohan picking him up and stood a few steps away from us. Hercule and Videl took a few steps away too.

"Excuse me? My problem is you butting into my business," Calm down Chichi.

"No your problem is behaving like a harpy," I have no idea how Vegeta's name for me slipped out.

Hercule chuckled causing Videl to smile a little "Shut the hell up!" _Can I please just give her one punch?_

_No Chichi_

_But Goku_

_Just calm down she's not worth it_

_Fine_

"I'm done!" She yelled "I can't take it anymore. Hercule you are such a loser and an idiot and you want to know what? Videl is just like you," I felt Goku grab my arm before I took a swing at her "I'm leaving," She turned walking away in heels which by the way somehow broke while passing by me. Screaming louder she walked away in anger.

"Am I really like you daddy?" Videl asked.

Hercule sweat dropped "Uh well?"

"Because that is so cool can I practice at the dojo now" She laughed. We all sweat dropped again at her except Gohan who smiled swinging his tail around.

"Hey thanks for-you know," Hercule not even before Cell was good with words.

"No problem," I said.

Videl waved at Gohan "Daddy that's my new friend Gohan," Hercule smiled shaking our hands. I do wonder if Gohan being a toddler will help get on his good side and if he won't take the credit from anyone this time. Another, thing to think about: Cell and the androids. I hope the androids will be good and not evil.

We spoke for a bit and even scheduled for the kids to play next weekend. Saying our goodbyes we went our separate ways until the next time.

(One year later)

The day was here. It was the day Raditz comes to Earth and my husband finds out about saiyans. I worry for what is to come and am very cautious of what my next moves are. I know we grew in strength; the three of us. Goku now wore fifty pound wrist bands on each wrist, a hundred and fifty pounds for each boot, and hundred pound shirt; a total of five hundred. My wrist bands were each twenty-five pounds, my undershirt fifty pounds, each boot seventy-five pounds, my ring and bracelet both weighting ten pounds; a total of two hundred and seventy. Though, I decided on not wearing them knowing they'll just slow me down.

Goku looked confused about why I decided on not wearing any weights to help compress my ki and keep up my strength, but I just shrugged blocking my mind. The only things I wore were the ring and bracelet besides my GI without weights. Gohan wore his GI an almost exact copy of Goku's except instead of Kami or Master Roshi's symbol he wore the Son name.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Goku asked me for the tenth time today.

Giving a force smile I replied "Yea I'm sure—maybe next time," I hope "I think I'll just go to the city and buy some new curtains," He gave me a look that I only shrugged to.

Gohan gave me one more hug along with Goku before they hopped on Nimbus and leaving to Master Roshi's house. I waited till their energy signals were at a certain distant that they wouldn't detect mine unless they concentrated. Going inside the house I picked up a few capsules before closing the door and taking off.

..

Landing on the firm grass softly I looked around trying to find an energy signal or even an sign that he is or will be here. There didn't seem to be any powerful Ki signatures in the area, but this is the area from last time. Walking around the area I let my senses guide me until, the scent of something burnt took over. Rushing to the burning smell I saw the crater and inside the open space pod.

Narrowing my eyes I clenched my hands knowing he came before I did and most likely going to come back with my son. I have to come down before my ki gives me away and Goku comes before I had the chance.

Sitting on the ground, I played around with my ring while trying to believe my plan will have some effect. The doubt in the back of my head was starting to surface and remind me that I should have told my husband from the beginning instead of keeping it bottled up. Kami, I should have at discussed it with him. Rubbing my temples in frustration—the weight of this secret was starting to have an effect on me.

Gasping I stood quickly feeling a very powerful Ki (though nothing compared to what we'll face in the future) along with my baby's and his wail. Forcing myself to relax and stand straight with my hands behind my back I waited for him to land.

The giant who I never got the chance to actually see seemed very—how do I say this—hairy, buff, and even though I hate to admitted did look a little like my Goku. He saw me and crossed his arms with Gohan sill in one of his hands. My baby stopped crying when he noticed me and started struggling to come to me screaming "Mommy,"

Raditz smirked "Well if it isn't Kakarot's mate," his scouter beeped and he smirked widened "It seems you have a higher power level than these Earthlings no wonder brother chose you as his mate,"

Forcing another smile I said "I wouldn't want my mate to be the only strong one in the relationship," _Speak_ _as if you were one of them Chi-Chi and coax him slowly_ "Tell me Raditz do you take pride in serving under Frieza?" His smirk dropped and he seemed to narrow his eyes at me. Gohan continued to struggle away while calling out for me "I certainly wouldn't; in fact I prefer being able to be and go wherever I please without a tyrant breathing down my back,"

He gave me a growl "Kakarot's mate how is it that you know this while he does not?"

Crossing my own arms I told him "My mate will know about this and let's just say I've heard about Frieza,"

"Keeping secrets from Kakarot woman?" he raised a brow with a hiss. I could feel shock at him, but didn't display it. There was something that indicated that even though Raditz was like this he still cared for Goku. Maybe it was his saiyan instincts or the way he's raised, but something buried inside of him had feelings like Vegeta does or will.

Shaking my head I uncrossed my arms while taking slow steps towards him "The secrets I keep will stop as of today, but know this Raditz the secrets I've kept weren't anything cynical like what Frieza has kept for years," his eyes stayed on me knowing if I attack he could easily take me "Did you know that the tyrant you've served for years destroyed many planets and to some inhabitant survivors who serve under him—he had the decency to tell them asteroids destroyed their home planet?" His eyes widened and the shock caused him to unleash Gohan which I was able to catch and place him behind me. I stood right in front of Raditz now fearless of him.

"No—why would he…he needed us," he mumbled in anger and started clenching and unclenching his fists "Woman where did you get this information?" he demanded lowering his glare to meet mine.

"I cannot say yet, but Raditz tell me do you not want revenge?" Gohan trembled from behind me but trusted me to protect him "Would you rather kill everyone here and go back to serving under Frieza knowing he could care less if you live or not and when he sees no more use of you to just dispose of you?" he shook in anger "Or would you rather fake your death and train here on earth with us? Not only will you gain in power, but your brother and nephew will too and when the time comes Frieza will get what's coming to him," I placed my hands on my hips shielding Gohan away if he made the wrong decision.

* * *

**Most of my stories are adoptable as long as I'm contacted and approved.**

**Review because they urge me to keep writing. **

**Also, if anyone want's to throw out ideas they help a lot too.**


End file.
